


Morning Routines

by thesassykels66



Series: Routines [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Coffee, Domestic arguments, Headaches, Laundry day, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Routines, Morning Sex, Mornings, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, References to Depression, Short Stories, hurt to comfort, migraines, not linked together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesassykels66/pseuds/thesassykels66
Summary: Part 2 (or a prequel if you must) to Nightly Routines, where Dan and Phil take one morning at a time, and anything can happen.These are not linked together, so reading them out of order will not effect anything.





	1. Empty

**Author's Note:**

> When Phil wakes up to no coffee in the house, he takes the frustration and hangry-feelings out on Dan

Phil woke to the sight of Dan's bare back breathing in rhythm. His shoulders broad and his side buried into the mattress and sheets, Dan's arm swung under his pillow cuddling against his cheek as light breaths escape his nose. Phil weakly smiled, giving a small kiss on his bare shoulder before hoisting himself up to check the time and throw the covers off. 

Thick sticky tastes of morning coat his tongue as he browses himself in the bathroom mirror, his hair being pulled in various directions and his glasses spotted with water stains. He's too lazy to be bothered to clean them as he throws on an old shirt and makes his way to the kitchen for one goal in mind. Coffee. 

Phil silently loved the peace of the morning. He loved opening the curtains and the blinds to see the world awake and moving. Pigeons were perched on the railing of their balcony once again, and he waved to them. He moved around his kitchen to find a perfect mug to fit his mood and placed it under the spout of the Keurig. Opening the cupboard with a sinking feeling in his chest, noticing their spinning cup-holder was completely empty and deprived of their coffee selection. He reached up and grabbed the box of their favorite coffee, which was empty. He threw the box onto the floor and reached towards the back to find another box, which was also empty. Phil let out a groan as he rummaged through the cupboards more frantically, cursing that he remembered seeing one last pot available. 

He slammed the cupboard door shut with a thud, marching over to the other part of the pantry to dive into the miscellaneous bag of crap they threw stuff into whenever they had guests coming over, to make the space look more clean. No traces of anything coffee related were to be seen. Phil suddenly remembered they had a tin of instant coffee scattered somewhere. Although it wasn't his French Caramel and Vanilla Delight he always had in the mornings, it would have to do. He found the tin buried behind crisp packets and pasta boxes. A frown spread across his face as he picked it up feeling its lightness: empty. No more than a half of a spoonful was littered at the bottom of the tin. 

"Shit." He gritted through his teeth, setting the tin down on the counter. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check on the last time they ordered groceries with a coffee order, noticing it had been about two weeks since the last order. Phil placed a new order immediately, along with a few other items he noticed they needed. The time of delivery was set a few hours out, and Phil let out a long breath blow from his nose. 

"Mornin'," Dan sang sliding his feet to the kitchen. His curly waves tangled upon his head and his breath fairly minty. He yawned and kept his arms folded in front of his chest, "Making coffee?" 

"We're out." Phil said flatly. 

It was as if a light had gone off in Dan's head as his eyes widened and his body stiffened, "Oh. Yeah, uh I kinda made the last one last night..." He turned his body away from Phil, knowing the wrath of Phil's hot breath already breathing down his neck. 

"You what?" 

"I was craving a coffee last night during editing so I made it not thinking it was the  _only_ one." 

"Why didn't you tell me we were almost out!?" 

Dan huffed, "You live here too you could see how close we being out of coffee." 

"Yeah but I was waiting until we were completely out," Phil exclaimed, reaching the other end of the counter. His hands fiddling with his hair. 

"We should just buy more so we don't run out as much," Dan nearly chuckled to himself, "Who am I kidding? You eat everything in sight, you'll just have double the amounts of coffee if we had the supply." 

Phil wasn't meaning for this to turn into an argument, but Dan was testing him. Phil's jaw dropped and he could feel the heat rise to his ears, "You act as though I have an unhealthy addiction."

"Phil, I was kidding--" 

"No you weren't. You constantly think that I'm just always snacking and you paint me as this horrible person who can't control himself." 

"That is not what I meant!" 

"But isn't it? You always get upset at me when I eat the leftover chocolate bits or marshmallows. You think that I shouldn't have a reward when completing something. You like to eat too! Do I get upset when I see you eating your favourite snacks?!"

"Phil, you are blowing this way out of proportion!" He stepped closer to Phil, but he closed him off. 

"You drank my coffee because you thought I didn't deserve it." Phil huffed, turning away from him. Dan grabbed hold of his forearms and shook him. 

"Will you listen to yourself!? You're being fucking ridiculous," He let go of Phil's arms, drawing a hand through his thick hair. He let out a sigh deep in his chest. 

"So I can't get mad at you for taking the last of my coffee, but you can get mad at me when I eat the last of your cereal?" 

Dan slammed down his hand and pointed back at Phil, "That is different!" 

"It is not different!" Their voices both high and shrill, slightly breaking as there was still sleep in both of their eyes, "It's the same fucking thing Dan!" 

Dan rolled his eyes and inched away, folding his arms again. "It's _one_ cup of coffee Phil!" 

"And it was only _one_ bowl of cereal, Daniel!" Phil mocked back. Phil looked away, browsing at the leaves and stems of their plant in the corner next to the window. "I guess there are still some things I don't trust you with." 

Dan snickered, "I don't think this has anything to do with trust issues, Phil Lester." 

Phil dramatically ushered back to the open cabinets, "You drank my coffee!! Without telling me!"

Dan rolled his eyes and left the room without looking back. There was a silent pause before the slam of their front door. Phil sank into one of their chairs at the table and sighed. Feeling guilt as he didn't mean half of the things he said. He got out his phone to text an apology when he noticed Dan's phone face down on the other side of the counter. He leaned into the chair and threw his back, groaning as they still fought over childish things. Arguing over the same fight they have had since they first moved in together all those years back. 

Maybe he did have a problem, he consumed probably more coffee than the average person. He liked to snack with the thought that everyone liked to share with him. As he cleaned up the empty boxes he pondered a deep introspection of how he could make himself a better partner for Dan. Because if there was one thing worse than not having coffee, it was seeing Dan be upset with him. 

Phil did the dishes and made himself toast as he waited for Dan to return. He contemplated on where he could've gone; maybe just a run around the block to blow off steam, or a hopeful surprise of Starbucks. But the more he thought and more he remembered of how frustrated Dan was as it was the first thing he had woken up to was the same argument that still seemed to not age. He was scared of the thought of Dan never coming back. It was a silly thought, and Phil knew that, but it didn't mean he couldn't still think that maybe one day after an argument he could just up and leave their cracked yet humble, peaceful life they lived.  

Dan in a depressive episode could leave for hours at a time, he didn't even think to ask how Dan was feeling this morning. The guilt and humiliation settled deep into his chest as he sank into the sofa. Opening his laptop and forcing his eyes to read the subjects of his inbox, although he couldn't read them as his mind was elsewhere. 

He heard the front door open after minutes passed. Phil forced himself to not look up and to not respond, even though his insides were delighted. He could see Dan appear out of his peripheral. He came and sat next to him, leaving a noticeable amount of space between them. 

"Still mad at me?" Dan asked in his light Dan tone. Phil didn't respond, he didn't know how. Dan let out a sigh, "Look, I'm sorry Phil. I ordered some more last night and it was delivered this morning. I'm surprised you didn't check the door as you checked everywhere else." He laughed. Phil felt his insides crumble. He was such an idiot. "You okay?"

Phil pushed his laptop aside and finally looked up at Dan. His face soft and wind bitten, his freckles defined and his brown eyes shimmering as they looked into his own. He felt his chest grow tight and a sudden lump forming in his throat. He shook his head at his foolishness. "I have a problem," He admitted. 

Dan shook his head and closed the space between them, gathering Phil's hands in his. "You don't have a problem Phil," He looked into his eyes again, "Okay, well maybe you're a coffee addict. But you don't have a problem. I don't think you eat everything in sight. Or snack too much," He drew in a long breath, "I don't hate you for stealing my cereal either." 

Phil finally smiled, even if it was a baby minuscule smile, it made him feel better. He ran his thumbs over the backside of Dan's hands. "I'm sorry I shouted at you." He clasped on tight to his hands unwillingly. Dan's eyes widened in surprise, then concern. 

"What else is there?" His voice turned sour. Phil didn't mean to scare him. 

"It's stupid, really." 

"No. Tell me." 

Phil rolled his eyes as he was admitting this again, as though it's something he'll never truly get over. "I'm scared." 

"Why?" Dan furrowed his eyebrows. 

"That-that you'll leave me. After a fight or something--"

Dan laughed. A wholeheartedly laugh, "You think I'd leave you over coffee?? Psshhh fuck man. That's it. I call a divorce, we're through Phil. Can't get over our coffee and cereal argument for the hundredth time. Call in the backup." He laughed again, cupping his stomach as he leaned back. 

But Phil just pouted, noticing he was being melodramatic like he always was. Dan drew his hands back to Phil's shoulders, pressing hard so Phil could feel how warm they were. "You refuse to let go, don't you?" 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"This same argument? Of coffee and cereal? Or the contacts by the sink or the toothpaste on the mirror? The endless amount of wires? The breaking of glasses or cup rings on tables? I know secretly deep down that I enjoy arguing over the simple things with you, but you getting sentimental after every time it goes a hair over the line," Dan's hand brushed against Phil's scruffy cheek, "You refuse to let go of the important picture. And I'm so glad that you do." His lips were suddenly against Phil's. Inviting and enticing, like soft rose petals that knew their every way around the crevices of Phil's lips. 

"What is that important picture then?" Phil broke, smiling against Dan's forehead. 

He shrugged, "Domestic happiness? Love? Me? We have the same fights to keep us grounded I think. And I'll gladly take on that fight, because it's so simple to fix." He kissed him again before completely away. "Are we good?" 

Phil nodded, still not feeling complete. "I was half expecting you to bring back Starbucks or something." He muttered. 

"Oh?" Dan left the room to return with two drinks in white cups and a plastic bag of sweets, "But I did." 

Phil's smile was electric, matching the sparks igniting in his stomach. He took a sip and melted completely, feeling finally at peace with himself. Dan switched on the tv as Phil resumed back to his emails, having their shoulders touch and drink their coffees in the cloudy light of morning. 

 

 

 


	2. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saturday is laundry day, and Dan and Phil decide to take it easy and care free

The morning dripped through their cracked curtains like the taste of morning breath spread across his tongue. Phil opened his eyes and stretched his legs, coming in contact with Dan's toes through the sheets. A wave of comfort flowed through his veins as he remembered that it was Saturday. Probably the last free Saturday they both had before aggressively rehearsing, planning, and packing to live and travel across the world for six months. 

He rolled over to watch Dan sleep for a minute. His eyes shut and his eyelashes splayed across his cheeks. His mouth was slightly ajar and breathy snores were escaping his lips. When the bed was becoming too soft for Phil's mind to function, he gingerly escaped from under the covers, placed on his glasses, and quietly left the bedroom for Dan to sleep peacefully. 

Phil was surprised to find himself awake so early on a Saturday. He had a day to purposefully sleep in and yet he was still up and awake at 9 am. Padding around the house and making mental notes on what to clean, reminding emails to reply to, and what they should do on their weekend. Phil made himself coffee and watched the birds gather on their balcony. He wasn't going to tell Dan that he secretly named their regular visitors. 

There was a simple tradition that Dan and Phil always kept in check with: Saturday was laundry day. It led back to all those years ago when Dan was found at the door with a suitcase of clothes when he was in uni. Every Saturday Dan would come over and do his laundry, and then eventually Phil decided to join in to save water throughout the week, and wash his and Dan's clothes together when he came over. When they finally moved in together, the tradition stayed. Saturday was always laundry day and the set-in-stone regulation was the most perfect thing they could actually agree on. 

He stripped his AmazingPhil bedsheets and threw them by the stairs, he cracked open their bedroom door to see it was still dark in the room. He walked over towards their wardrobe and placed miscellaneous clothing items on the floor into the already full hamper. Phil's eyes landed on a stirring Dan in bed. 

"Dan," He whispered, trying to read his mood over the covers, "Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"You still sleeping?" It was a stupid obvious question, but it mattered. 

"Mmm hmm," Dan hummed in reply. Phil grabbed the handles on the side of the hamper and placed his chin on top of the clothes pile to keep it steady. He'll let Dan sleep and get started on the laundry. He made a mental note to return as their sheets definitely needed to be washed. 

Dan's laundry always took the longest; for someone who constantly wore one colour he sure had a lot of it. Drowning out Phil's colourful wardrobe in the dark washes. It wasn't until they moved to their London apartment that Phil's mum repeated to him to separate colours from darks, and to use fabric softener on sheets and towels to make them last longer, (and to make them smell better).

Phil once found sorting the laundry funny. In the early Manchester days Phil always found Dan's shirts mixed with his own, when Dan clearly had his own laundry basket. It was obvious why such items were placed where they were, but it was still humerus to find Dan's random black and dark colored clothing mixed with Phil's rainbow assortment. 

"Wasn't this your shirt?" Dan once asked folding his pile. He held up a white shirt with a loud pattern on the front, and Phil smiled. Dan would always steal Phil's clothes in the early days. Somehow always surrounded by his own clothes and yet Dan still refused to wear them. But Phil could also admit that he loved to wear Dan's hoodies around the house from time to time.

There were times when their old washer ate some of their favourite pieces of clothing. They'd throw silent funerals to disembodied shirts and pants with too big of holes in the crotches. There were subtle arguments on what could or could not be tumble-dried to the fear of shrinking. Phil remembered how they had an incredible debate on which detergent to switch to when they realized their usual was being discontinued. They both nearly cried a year later when they saw large jug of it on a shelf in Walmart in America, knowing they couldn't be able to take it home. 

There have been many, many times where they have mixed each other's underwear up. Phil once wore boxers for a period of time to help sort out whose underwear was whose. Eventually they settled to the solution that if it was getting washed it didn't matter whose it was. When they finally moved to the new flat they decided to share one wardrobe, one dresser, and one underwear drawer. 

Phil blushed from the reminisce as he started throwing all their clothes into the wash together. Turning the water to cold and the settings to run normally, adding a cap full of their detergent. There was a lot of laundry to do as he noticed the piles of towels and blankets and laundry baskets growing. He saw his reflection in the door of the washer, admiring his newly transformed hair and adjusting his glasses slightly.

He started the load and ate the rest of his breakfast before turning to his latest addiction, which was Fortnite. When the washer was rattling against the cabinets for its last spin cycle, it was then he realized that Dan still hadn't come upstairs to do his fair share. It was almost 11 am and Dan was no where to be found. A sudden rush of worry iced through Phil's skin as he let himself die early in the round to go check on Dan. 

He knocked on the door subtly, walking in slowly to see Dan still snuggled under their duvet. Phil quietly sighed and pushed his hair farther up his forehead as he walked over towards Dan's side of the bed, "Hey there," He said gently, watching Dan stir to recognition to his voice, "is it a bad day?" Phil asked cautiously, his hand coursing through Dan's hair from habit. 

Dan's eyes flicked open and he smiled, shaking his head. "I'm just sleepy," His arm crawling from under the covers and lacing around Phil's wrist, tugging him closer and closer until their lips were touching. Playing around each other like it was the same old song and dance they have perfected. "Having some fun dreams."

Phil giggled and pushed back, "It's eleven, you lazy ass."

"So?" Dan laughed, grazing his fingers across Phil's stubbly cheek.

"It's also Saturday,"

"And your point is?" Dan's eyes held heavy with sleep and his voice was groggy. But something inside Phil swooned over a sleepy vulnerable Dan. He kissed him once more, purposefully making smacking noises and teasing against his lips. 

"It's laundry day," Phil let out, enjoying the slow burn of pleasure more than he should.

"Then give me a reason to wash these sheets," Dan cocked an eyebrow and pulled Phil's face closer, lodging his tongue directly into Phil's mouth. 

The way Phil was kneeling was putting pressure onto his lower back, so he stood up and quickly drew off the covers off of Dan. He shivered, scooting over to make room for Phil to join in on his side. They enveloped their lips again, letting their imaginations get the best of them. 

Well, Dan did at least. Phil still had one mission and that was to strip the bed sheets. He occupied Dan by kissing all his sweet spots, leading slippery trails down his neck and onto his bare shoulder. He could feel Dan's breath against his neck. Phil's hand was on Dan's side while his other was searching for the end of the sheet clipped on the edge of the mattress. He pulled up fluidly, causing the corner to curl inward. His lips crashed against Dan's, hugging behind his head and rolling him over to the other side of the bed, where then Phil continued to strip the corner sheet. 

Phil rolled on top of Dan, sitting up and kissing down his shoulders and arms. His skin was chilled and soft as Phil kissed each spot. He sucked slowly on the top of his shoulder, and Dan let out a slight moan. 

"More, don't stop," Dan mewled. 

They had strict rules when it came to hickeys; if it can be seen on camera - it's not acceptable. So they got creative, finding strange and obscene places to leave love bites across each other's bodies. Phil left three dark red love bites on his shoulder before latching onto his lips again. Soon realizing that his mission was failing and he was losing to the intimacy. 

He pulled Dan to sit up so Phil could properly be in his lap, feeling how hard Dan was already. He felt Dan's hands inch their way up Phil's torso, soon dragging the ends of his t shirt over his head and his glasses tumbling along the side with them. Phil's vision turning completely blurry when he felt Dan's lips meet his nipple. Throwing his head back and letting a growl escape his throat without it meaning to. He felt pleasure and warmth grow down in his crotch.

"I love how you love that," Dan muttered with lust in his voice. His fingernails scratching at Phil's back as they lowered back into the bed, "were you stripping the sheets?" Dan playfully asked, noticing the end of their grey sheets curled in to the middle of his back. Phil laughed, sticking his tongue out before kissing his cheek and working his way down to his other shoulder. 

Dan flicked Phil's nipple with his tongue, twirling around the stray hairs that were there and kissing dead center of his chest. Phil continued to suck on Dan's skin in places that could be hidden by t shirts. It wasn't until Dan's hands sneaked their way into his sweat pants and having his thumbs tease the waistband of his underwear that Phil rutted into Dan forcefully. Dan let out a surprised moan, teasing lightly with his fingers. Drawing them softly across the fabric and across Phil's ass. 

Phil groaned, "I hope you're happy, I had a mission and you've failed me once again." he blushed as Dan laughed, pinching slightly against Phil's clothed cheek. 

"I'm always happy to have lazy morning sex with my favourite person," Dan smiled, kissing Phil's cheek and having his hand move more south of Phil's end. 

Phil rolled his eyes at Dan's comment, "You're ridiculous. Ever since you declared to the world that you like sex you think we can just do it all the time." 

"Is that not what we do?" Dan was moving his hips unintentionally now, feeling their hard cocks rub against each other through fabric, "Besides I'm still glad you can get it up most of the time." He teased. 

Phil bit sharply into his collar bone and Dan winced. He slapped his hands against the back of Phil's thighs and he whimpered. They both giggled out shaky breaths. Phil's mind lulled over to a sweet numb. Nearly losing himself completely in the moment, grinding against a warm body who touching and kissing him still seemed to do so much. 

Their movements turned sloppy, solely focusing on what was directly pleasuring them. Dan's hand snaked in between them and switched from palming Phil to himself. Dan was letting out cheesy  _Oh oh oh_ _s_ and Phil couldn't stop giggling into his neck. 

"We're not in a porno you don't have to do that." 

"But I fucking loovveee sex, Phil" Dan sarcastically whined before chuckling. "Might as well sound as the whore I am."

Phil dug his hips into Dan's, hard. He let out a real, much softer moan. 

"That sounds about right," Phil teased, nibbling on Dan's hoop earring he left in. Phil absolutely loved Dan's new set of jewelry, and his new self that has come with it. He kept nibbling and biting and whispering dirty nonsense into Dan's ear, "Come in your pants for me" he breathed, rutting faster against Dan, "It is laundry day after all" 

Their pace quickened, and when Phil slipped his nimble fingers into Dan's pants, teasing feather lightly against his tip and Dan spasmed. His breathing turned to panting and his vocal chords tightening his voice. His mouth smashed against Phil's nipple again, tugging at the nub with his lips. Phil lost all control of his hips as he felt the burning desire build in his low abdomen. Coming directly into his pants, pushing hard against Dan as he felt wetness from the outside too. 

"Ow, fuck" Phil admitted, rubbing at his nipples after his high, "did you bite with your teeth?" 

"I didn't think I did but I might've," Dan replied out of breath, "Sorry." He kissed Phil's nipple once more, causing him to chuckle and roll off to the side. 

They allowed themselves to lay there, relaxing into comfort of privacy and intimacy that they haven't been able to achieve all week. Letting all work and stress be subsided and having their minds focus on the physical and enticing attributes. Dan silently playing with Phil's fingers by their sides as their heavy breaths filtered around the room. A shiver ran through Phil's skin as he felt the wetness on his pants run cold. 

"Alright, now it's really time to get up." He rolls off the bed and flicks the bottom corner of the sheets up, the last adjacent corner popping up and wrapping around Dan dead center of the bed. They both laughed, taking turns stepping out of their sticky pants and into clean ones. Stripping the pillow cases off the bed as the buzzer from the washer rang. 

Dan started the next wash and grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl as Phil started a new round of Fortnite. The couch dipped where Dan sat, fixing his feet into Phil's lap. He placed his laptop across his lower torso and his coffee mug in his hand. Phil began the game by jumping out of the bus and playing in a team of 20 others against 5 other teams of 20, but he silently made another mental note to treasure the simple moment. Dan's large toes wiggling and nested safely on Phil's lap while nose deep into his laptop, sipping coffee Phil had made while he was starting the next load. He admired how effortlessly they were able to go from thriving and grinding against each other to simple silent domestic bliss. A smile grew across his face as he began his game, ready to enjoy what the rest of the day had to offer. 

 

 

 


	3. Desaturated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan wakes up in a hole, Phil wakes up with a migraine. It's also 2015 because why not

It felt like days blended together at this point; busy schedules, writing, planning, and meetings after meetings. Ideas after ideas and changes after changes. Writing a book was a theme of the season when it came to YouTubers. But Phil wasn't ready to be tackling such stress.

His room was dark, filled with the cold familiar scent of Dan right next to him. Clouded sun dripping through the blinds and a pressure suddenly building in his skull. He groaned slightly, flipping himself over onto his stomach to block out the light and try to fall back asleep. He groaned louder when his phone's alarm decided to go off. Phil hits the snooze and rolled back over, watching Dan's eyes open and filter into space. 

They stayed there for several minutes, just absorbing the silent comfort of bed in the morning. But Phil could see uncertainty scrunch around Dan's face. His eyes were grey and heavy, his shoulders still, and his greasy hair forming subtle curly knots. Phil sighed to himself, knowing it was going to be one of  _those_ days. 

Eventually he forced himself up as his body begged for coffee. The shift of position sent a roll of pressure through his brain, squinting as he put on his glasses and left his colorfully dismal bedroom. His body movements slowed, not turning on any lights and starting the kettle like any other morning. Phil got out two mugs out of habit and had to brace the corner of the counter. His vision slowly waving and a small ball of nausea suddenly resting in his esophagus. 

Phil's senses were heightened. The hum of the heating kettle sounded deafening, the low light from the windows blinding, and the drilling from the neighbors sounded like the end of the fucking world was coming. Phil forced himself to suck in slow breaths, channeling the pain to not spread so fast. He had work to do. He had things to write, a video to edit, and too many emails that needed to be answered. 

Dan's lengthy feet dragged along the carpet as Phil poured the water into the mugs. Gingerly, slowly, like he would burn and drown to death if he didn't focus. "You want coffee?" he asked, feeling his voice wave like the blood in his head. Dan didn't respond, but he made the cup for him anyway. 

Phil sat in the lounge in silence. The curtains were still drawn and the tv was off. His laptop sat closed next to him has he meditated, sipping slowly from his cup. He heard Dan flush the toilet and stomp up the stairs slowly. The moment suddenly felt unconventional, being so frozen in time with a shutter of discomfort for the both of them. It seemed unreal, and felt like a bad dream. 

"Dan?" Phil's voice was low, but his tone read  _are you okay?_ There was still no response and the muscles in his face contracted to a frown. The rolling pulses in his head were too much and he whimpered. He counted his steps out of the lounge and back into the kitchen to take two tablets of extra strength pain reliever. He walked to the doorway of his room to see Dan back in bed browsing aimlessly on his phone. Phil pressed a palm to his left eye, putting pressure as he could swear his eye would pop right out of its socket.

"You alright?" Phil asked, feeling his nerves vibrate underneath his skin. 

Dan shrugged, "Hmm," he breathed.

"I'll bring your laptop in if you feel like writing something, yeah?" 

"Mmm," was all Dan could reply. 

Phil frowned. Following back into the lounge and fetching Dan's laptop as well as the cup of coffee that was getting cold. He set the mug on the night stand and the laptop on the pillow behind him. "Try to drink something, and let me know if you're hungry." Phil managed, feeling like his skull could crack into pieces. Dan didn't make eye contact, he barely even acknowledged the hand petting through his hair. 

There was only so much Phil could do without becoming an annoying nuisance. The feelings Dan went through had no connection with Phil, and that this was stuff he had to figure out on his own. All Phil could do was be his support system. 

But Phil would also admit that doing their partnered work was easier with his, well, semi-functioning partner. 

He forced himself to open his laptop and answer at least three emails from their team. He immediately had to lower the brightness to its lowest setting, and that still felt too bright. His eyes burned and the veins in his brain were pulsing. Pulsing. Pulsing. Phil let out an unsettling breath when he couldn't even form a coherent sentence. 

He sat there for a moment, gazing at his dull screen filled top to bottom with emails and due dates and deadlines. Not to mention they had an audience to please, they had videos to edit, and things to advertise. It had been two days since they uploaded the news about the book and tour, and the floods of responses and excitement were overwhelming. 

Phil whimpered again, pulling his glasses off and hissing through his teeth. Pain throbbing down into his eyes and crawling to the backside of his brain. He thought of driving a knife through his temple to relieve the building pressure. He couldn't afford to take a sick day, there was too much to do and not enough time to do it all. Especially if Dan was needing a day to recuperate himself. 

He managed, somehow, to send out five emails before his vision started growing spots. Grey dots bubbling in the sides of his peripherals, coated in green and red rings. Phil pushed his laptop aside and pressed his head down into the sofa. Letting out a groan deep in his throat. There was pounding now, his head feeling like it was imploding. His face grew hot but his fingers were like ice. His hands were trembling. A lump lodged at the back of his throat and his stomach bubbling with unsettling nausea. Before he knew it, he was back in bed with a stilled Dan. 

The world felt like it was spinning, he felt like the bed beneath him was vibrating and all he wanted to be was enveloped in darkness. His jaw was clenched tight and his lips were quivering. Even with his eyes shut it wasn't dark enough, the spots dancing around behind his eyelids and his brain tumbling in his skull. Pounding, pulsing, like it was growing spikes and impaling itself. He was whining, bleating involuntarily. 

But suddenly, Dan's warm body was wrapping around him. Phil's shoulders shook before he could realize he was crying. Pain shooting up through his neck and leaking out of his ducts. It wasn't helping. He sobbed silently, lacing his hands and feet with Dan's. 

"Phil," The first word he had spoken all day, translating to  _I've got you._

It was real. The realest moment out of the pain. It was grounding and comforting, which made Phil weep more. This was unlike Dan when he was in a depressive state. He dissociates, usually leaving Phil to mend for himself for a day or two without the presence of silently coexisting. But the radiating heat from Dan's skin, the breath flowing down Phil's neck, and Dan's large warm palms wrapping around Phil's trembling fingers. 

"Head?" He spoke softly. It was often that he spoke in minimal words or sentences. Dan's mind was busy enough. Phil sniffed and nodded, feeling jabs of pain shoot all over his scalp. "Sorry you feel shit," Dan replied, stroking his thumbs against Phil's knuckles. 

Phil whimpered again, "I'm sorry you feel shit too," he wiped his eyes and nose on their sheet as Dan nestled in even closer. Like a giant blanket of comfort. 

"Sleep," Dan sighed, kissing the back of Phil's neck and softening his grip. His breathing slow and petting the skin of Phil's neck above his t-shirt. 

Phil tried to steady his breathing, letting tears of release fall against his pillow case. He focused on what he could feel, what he could listen to and what he didn't have to think about. It was peaceful, warm, even though his brain was attempting to break out of his head. He let go of the stress, let go of everything that had to be done and relaxed. They would try again in a few hours. 


	4. Raspberry Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil wakes up and finds Dan's tummy perfect as always

The early beams of morning were streaming in between the cracks of the curtains. The air was still and Phil's bare arms were cool on the outside of the duvet. He hums as he rolls over to see a sleepy Dan next to him. Breathing in and out ever so peacefully. 

Dan's chest was exposed out from the sheets, his arms tucked underneath his pillow, and Phil's eyes draping down Dan's soft relaxed figure. Dan's hair in curly knots and his mouth slightly ajar, a bit of drool pooling in the side of his lip. His skin looked so soft that it was glowing in the dim morning light. So soft that it looked irresistible. Phil smiled as he dragged his head onto Dan's pillow, feeling the tufts of breath escape his nose and brush briefly against Phil's lips. Phil stopped the fight of his growing smile. 

"G'morning," Phil whispered as he gently pressed his lips to Dan's bare chest. He felt Dan breathe out a sleepy sigh as Phil pressed his lips again and again to the soft surface of Dan's skin. He kept kissing across Dan's velvety chest, trailing softly across his nipples and down towards his tummy. 

Dan shifted under Phil, so he was now lying on his back. He let out a groan and a stretch just to watch Phil keep leaving soft kisses to his skin. A little giggle made Phil catch eye contact just briefly before continuing leaving raspberry kisses on his favorite part of Dan. 

He was leaving a variety of kisses against Dan's perfect tummy. Soft and plump kisses, shallow lovebites, and even blowing raspberries. He loved the way Dan's skin felt against his mouth; fleshy but also pillowy. Phil loved the prickles of hair below Dan's belly button as he ran his lips over their roots, he loved the soft warmth that was met with each peck. He even loved the extra bounce it gave when Dan giggled. 

"That tickles," Dan murmured, letting his fingers pet through Phil's messy hair. 

It wasn't a secret between them that Dan had an insecurity about his stomach. He wasn't hench or fit, and there were definite flaws about his body that he disliked. Phil could relate that neither of them looked like super models. But Phil made it his daily mission for Dan to not care about what his belly looked like, whether Dan still had that insecurity or not. Dan's tummy was perfect, just like he was. 

He kissed against Dan's skin until he felt a tug to look up at the man he has loved more than anything else. He smiled before blowing on Dan's tummy just one more time to see that dimple cave into Dan's cheek. 

"Will you stop that! Come here," Dan said in a sleepy tone. 

Phil folded himself into Dan's arms and kissed his lips. Something much more reactive than Dan's tummy, but it was still considered the second best. 

"Morning," Phil smiled, looking deep into Dan's pale brown eyes. Holding bags of stress and exhaustion underneath. 

"I love waking up to mornings like this," Dan smiled back, letting his free hand course down Phil's scalp and neck. 

"I just love your tummy," 

"I know you do," he breathed out a giggle through his nose, "I like yours too," Dan poked slightly against Phil's side with his finger nail. 

Phil let a giggle out through his nose as he closed his eyes. Letting his lips contact against Dan's skin again. He started on his cheek, down to his neck and collar bone, tracing down little pecks until he reached Dan's tummy once again. Kissing his buttery smooth skin. 

"We should probably get up," Dan starts, but Phil shook his head. 

"Not until your morning raspberry kisses." He mumbled, kissing right above Dan's naval. 

Dan just giggled though, and continued to let his hands play within Phil's hair. He watched Phil peck and kiss and raspberry every inch of his tummy until he started to trail back up Dan's torso. He gave one last kiss to Dan's neck and then a long sensual kiss through each other's lips. Sleepy moans rumbling through their throats until a sudden yawn broke their connection. 

They let their eyes communicate; long muddled thoughts intertwined through sleepy eyes. Phil gave a final kiss atop Dan's forehead and gave a gentle pat on his belly, "Alright, there's your morning done right." He smiled.

Dan smiled back, obvious pink spreading across his cheeks, "Thanks love," he simply says. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this impromptu fluff :)  
> comments & kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> itstotallynotphiloclock.tumblr.com  
> come say hi :)


End file.
